


The Only One Who's on My Mind

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Set after 2x04, Sister Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: Following her attempt at asking Maggie out in 2x04, Alex feels like an idiot. She goes over to Kara's for a Sister Night to get her mind off of it, but when the television show they're watching ends up hitting a little too close to home, she ends up telling Kara what happened. Next time Alex has to work with Maggie, Supergirl tags along... and glares at Maggie the entire time. But could it really just be a misunderstanding? [Written before 2x05 episode was aired!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm terrible at naming things and name pretty much literally every story after song lyrics. *ahem*
> 
> Incidentally, the show they're watching is a scene from an actual show. I was trying to come up with shows that might parallel a little, and it ended up working even better than I thought.
> 
> Edit: Note that this fic was written before 2x05 aired, hence why it turned out to contradict canon.

            Whenever Alex called, Kara answered. Immediately. Whether Alex was calling about DEO, saving the world things, or just wanting to talk, or whatever the case may be, the only person whose calls she answered even nearly as reliably and quickly were Cat Grant’s. (Or, at least she used to. Sometimes she still caught herself expecting to hear from her, only to know she won’t. Maybe someday, she still hoped.)

            “Hey, what’s up?”

            “Hey. I know it’s sudden, but wanna make tonight a Sister Night? I can bring over potstickers, ice cream…”

            There was some cheer in Alex’s voice, but there was something suspicious about it. Was Alex still worried about her? She was completely fine by now, but Alex was Alex and that didn’t always stop her from worrying. She smiled, though, because she never turned those down. “Of course. See you soon?”

            “See you soon.” She ended the call and went to get the food. Generally, they traded off on who bought the food, although if it was something that couldn’t be picked up on the drive from one apartment to the other, it was always Kara. Because only Kara could fly to freaking Chicago and get back before the food was even cold.

            It wasn’t all that long before Alex knocked at her door. Kara opened it with a smile and let her in. Once they were settled on the couch with their food, however, before she started the show they had been watching together, Kara looked at Alex. “You know I’m fine, right? Seriously, I know he was huge, but that guy didn’t do any lasting damage.”

            Alex looked so confused for a second that Kara almost wondered if she had forgotten all about the incident. Recognition quickly hit, though. “I’m glad.” It wasn't like that wasn't true. It was just that she had already stopped worrying about it.

            So… that wasn’t what had motivated the impromptu Sister Night. It wasn’t that Kara had any problem with it being for no particular reason, or because Alex couldn’t wait to continue their show, or whatever the case may be, but… now it was her turn to worry. “What’s wrong?” she asked, knowing all too well that asking if anything was wrong would usually receive a no from Alex even when the answer was yes.

            “Nothing.”

            Alex was such a good liar that Kara couldn’t even tell whether she was telling the truth or not. “You know you can tell me if something’s bothering you, right?”

            It was just in Alex’s nature to keep things to herself, though. Well… if not nature, then definitely having to keep huge, life-altering secrets from everybody around her since the age of fourteen. She didn’t blame Kara for that, or the DEO, or even her parents. It was just a fact of her life. “Thank you,” was all she said.

            Kara put her hands on Alex’s shoulders, trying to get Alex to look her in the eye. “I mean it, Alex.”

            Finally, she smiled. It was a little forced, but the feeling was there. Just clouded by the pain and embarrassment of tonight’s earlier rejection. “I know. Now, can we start eating? I’m starving.” That was a complete lie meant to change the subject, but she knew Kara could never resist food.

            And so, it worked. Kara started playing the episode after where they had left off, and they began eating. She didn't forget about the matter, but it seemed better to let it go for now. Let Alex talk about it when she was ready.

            It wasn’t until they were working on the ice cream that Kara noticed something was very definitely bothering Alex. Onscreen, the woman, who finally thought she had found happiness and true love, ended up having that torn away from her due to a strange time travelling thing where the guy’s formerly-dead wife came back and left her to be with said wife – and the woman had been rejected by pretty much everybody else she loved already for one reason or another. As much as they liked her, neither sister had been all that invested in the relationship, because they were still hoping for the two female protagonists to get together, and that was part of why Alex’s present behavior didn’t seem entirely related to the show.

            Pausing the show, Kara put her hands on Alex’s, gently stopping them. “You’re going to punch a hole in the bottom if you keep stabbing it like that,” she said of the carton.

            “I don’t care.” She could see where this discussion was headed and she did not like it one bit. She started to stab her ice cream carton again, even though she _knew_ it was ridiculous and childish, but Kara held her hands just a little more firmly, knowing that letting her stab a spoon through the ice cream carton wasn’t going to make anything any better.

           Kara took the spoon and carton from Alex and put them on the table before holding Alex’s hands in her own. “I know for a fact that you’re not this upset about that guy getting back together about his wife.”

            “So what if I am?”

            “Just the other night you were saying how much you hated them together.”

            “Yeah, well, maybe I see things differently now.” There was a defensive huff to her voice that, when it met her ears, she felt bad to use with Kara. She still really didn’t want to talk about it, though.

            “And how’s that?” she prompted, not believing for one minute that this was about them. No, this was about… whatever had been making Alex act all weird lately. She had a suspicion that she knew vaguely what it was, but she had sort of been waiting for Alex to tell her, so that was what she would continue to do… for now.

            She started to say something, then thought better of it. Her tongue wet her lips, mostly just to buy herself time. It was harder lying to Kara than anyone else; she felt guilty when she knew her sister hid nothing from her. It was even worse when it was a lie to protect herself rather than protecting Kara or someone else. With other people, she could remind herself that the other was sure to have secrets from her as well, and if it was to protect someone’s safety, then that naturally gave her reason; those things could assuage or even eliminate her guilt. Right now, she had little valid reason not to tell her. “I just… do, okay?” She crossed her arms, but it was in a way that unintentionally revealed to Kara just how vulnerable she was feeling.

            Kara put her hands on Alex’s arms. “Alex, whatever’s been going on with you lately, you can talk to me about it.”

            “It’s not about the show,” she finally admitted, voice letting on hints of her misery. “It’s… I’m just an idiot, okay?”

            It was only the look on Alex’s face that stopped Kara from laughing at those words, which were so completely inaccurate. “You are the literal opposite of that.”

            Her gaze fell as she remembered the scene. Asking Maggie out on a date – informal though it would be – only to be shot down because she _had a girlfriend_. Was she crazy for thinking Maggie had been flirting with her? Did Maggie know that the fact that she came all the way to the police station just to ask her to come get a drink with her meant she was asking her out; know that she was (at least in her own mind) basically the biggest idiot on the planet who apparently couldn’t even tell when a girl was flirting with her or just being friendly anymore? God, she knew her social contact was limited these days – she barely talked to anyone except Kara about anything that _wasn’t_ work – but was it really that bad? “Yeah, well. I wasn’t tonight.”

            “What happened?”

            “Apparently I’m such a hermit that I can’t even tell when a girl is flirting with me anymore or just being friendly. And now she probably _knows_ that and _knows_ how I feel and thinks I’m the biggest idiot on the planet.” She carefully avoided any identifying information as best she could. In addition to being afraid to get her hopes up, one of the reasons she had kept what she had definitely thought was a blooming _something_ to herself was because, although Maggie seemed pretty likely to be out, it didn’t feel right to tell anyone without knowing for sure she was okay with it. And at the DEO, she tried to keep things pretty much professional – maybe not so much with J’onn anymore, but that was pretty recent in the grand scheme of things – so her love life (which pretty much hadn’t existed anyway) had really never really come up there before.

            “You’re talking about Maggie, right?” she asked gently. “…I saw the way you looked at her.”

            “Yeah.”

            “I know it’s usually sort of wrong to tell, but you know I won’t tell anyone: Is she straight?”

            “No.” It _was_ potentially wrong to tell, but at this point not answering would basically be confirmation anyway.

            “Don’t worry, I’d figured that out anyway,” she said with a reassuring smile. “I mean, those heart eyes she was looking at you with?” She was about to say how she’d totally felt weirdly like a third wheel when they were looking at that dead alien – like, James and Lucy at game night level third wheel – but stopped suddenly. “Wait, so what happened?”

            “She has a girlfriend. And kissed her right in front of me.” The last part was added quite bitterly.

            Kara remembered all too well what that felt like. “Well, first things first, if she thinks you’re an idiot, she never deserved you in the first place. And if she can’t see how great you are, then that’s _her_ loss.” Maybe it was hypocritical to say that when those were never her thoughts when it came to James, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about that right now.

            She couldn’t help but to smile. Those were such cliché words, but coming from Kara, she knew her sister meant every word. She hugged her. “You’re right. I just… fell too hard, too soon, I guess.”

            They lingered a while before Kara pulled away to look her in the eye. “But you said you thought she was flirting with you, right? What was she doing?” Aka, how mad was she going to be next time she saw Maggie. With James, he had been broken up with Lucy when things had started building between them, so that was different. And also, it was different because Alex was her sister and she wouldn’t stand for anybody hurting her.

            Alex sighed, then recounted everything. When she had finished, she saw Kara’s deep frown. “What?”

            “She was _totally_ flirting with you.” So what the hell was Maggie doing, leading her on? She remembered Cat’s whole lighthouse thing, but Maggie had no reason to do that when it was so obvious Alex was into her.

            “I don’t know. I guess it doesn’t really matter at this point.”

            “Except it does! You were totally beating yourself up for not knowing that she wasn’t flirting with you, but come on. She was _so_ flirting with you.”

            Despite herself, Alex couldn’t help smiling at how angry Kara was for her. After the rejection, it… sort of felt nice for someone to be protective over her, which rarely came up for her on an emotional level. “Thank you.”

            “Hey, what are sisters for?” she asked with a soft smile.

            Alex reached for her ice cream, then leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder. “So, shall we see if the show’s gonna use this as an opportunity to break up the other couple and get the women together?”

            Kara laughed. “We wish.” Putting her arm around Alex, she resumed the show.

* * *

 

            The next day, Maggie called, inviting Alex to another lead she’d gotten. Alex agreed, her voice not letting on that she’d rather be just about anywhere else in the world.

            Of course, Supergirl was there, totally “not” eavesdropping with her super-hearing. Seeing the look on Alex’s face as her sister sighed and looked at her, she put a hand on her shoulder. “No. Let me handle this. I’ll call you if I need to.”

            “Are you sure? I don’t want you to be in an awkward situation because of me…”

            “I’m sure. Don’t worry about it.”

            It didn’t really feel right to avoid her problems, but she acquiesced some. “Maybe just… come along?”

            “Of course.”

            So the two of them set out to the meeting place. Maggie raised her eyebrows at the sight of Supergirl… who was glaring at her intensely. “Uh… hi.”

            Alex saw the way Maggie was looking at Supergirl and followed her gaze. When she saw Kara’s expression, she elbowed her lightly, looking at her in a way that clearly indicated, _Cut it out!_

            Kara looked back at her with an obvious, _What?_ in her face.

            _You **know** what._ Yes, by this point they could read each other well enough to have practically a conversation without a single word from time to time. That can happen when you share a room with someone for four years.

            Maggie cleared her throat, as though to remind them that she was still there.

            “Right,” Alex said, embarrassed and mostly just feeling all-around awkward around Maggie right now. She was really glad Kara had come with her.

            Maggie explained the details of the situation, and Alex was quick to be the one to excuse herself to do some investigating, though she did give an apologetic look to Kara over her shoulder once she was out of Maggie’s sight.

            After a couple attempted conversations were pretty much ignored, Maggie finally asked, “Do we have a problem, Supergirl?” Not really someone a person would want to have a problem with, but she didn’t mind standing up for herself, even if it was with Supergirl.

            Kara crossed her arms. “And why would we have a problem, Detective Sawyer?”

            “I don’t know; you tell me. You’re the one who’s been glaring at me since the minute you got here.”

            She had to bite her tongue, knowing that revealing her knowledge of the situation would also reveal to Maggie that Alex had been upset enough to talk to her about it. Oops. Maybe her glare already did that and that’s why Alex had wanted her to stop. It was a little late for that now, though. “Dunno. Why don’t you think about that while I go give Alex a hand.” She made as though to leave, mostly because she knew she wasn’t going to be able to have a decent conversation with Maggie at the moment. She was too angry with her for leading Alex on.

            “Wait,” Maggie said, stopping her. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to step on any toes, okay? As you obviously know, Alex is gorgeous. And kickass. I’d have to be a fool not to at least _try_ , wouldn’t I?”

            That caused her pause. “Wait… what are you talking about? Not about her being gorgeous and kickass – I mean the other things.”

            “Shit. Then, you _didn’t_ know I’d been flirting with your girlfriend?”

            Kara nearly choked. “My… my _what_?”

            “Your… girlfriend…?”

            She couldn’t help it: she burst out laughing. Alex would be so happy to hear this, right? That it had been a huge misunderstanding all along? If Maggie really was trying to win over Alex, as she had just admitted herself, then maybe the girlfriend thing really _was_ Cat’s lighthouse thing. “Girlfriend? God, no! Where did you even get that idea? Alex is my sister!”

            “Oh.” She put a hand on her forehead. “Damn, I’m such an idiot,” she said, mostly amused – though also hoping she hadn’t blown her chance with Alex. She looked back up at Kara, then. “I just saw you two were really close, and… Wait, Alex is an alien?”

            “Foster sister.”

            Of course, that was exactly when Alex came up, and not knowing the context, she basically wanted to melt into the ground. What in the world was Kara telling her and why?! Also, Kara was basically giving away her true identity! Again! Maggie’s back to her, she gave Kara a look that said, _What the hell are you doing?!_

            Kara stood in between them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “You two,” she said pointedly, “need to talk.” To Alex, she said, “We’ve made the first step: my _sister_ is not my girlfriend.”

            Alex looked to Maggie, and she couldn't help her amused smile. “You thought Supergirl was my girlfriend?”

            Kara smiled and walked away, deciding to let them handle the rest.

            After she was a few steps away, Alex called out, “You’d better not use your super-hearing!”

            “Spoil-sport,” she teased, although she hadn’t been planning to eavesdrop anyway. “You’d better tell me every detail tonight!”

            “Pizza’s on you this time!” she agreed, smiling. Once Kara was out of earshot, she turned her attention back to Maggie. “So, uh. Now that you know _I_ don’t have a girlfriend… what about yours?”

            “Oh. You mean the girl from last night?”

            “Uh-huh. The one you kissed right in front of me?”

            Maggie shrugged. “I figured you were taken. Her and I aren’t really serious or anything. We’ve just been on a couple of dates.”

            Alex narrowed her eyes just a little, thinking. “You were trying to make me jealous.”

            “Apparently it worked.”

            _Or made me feel like the biggest idiot in the world and kind of broke my heart a little._ She was certainly not going to admit that, though. She tucked some hair behind her ear, looking away from Maggie for a couple of seconds. Deciding not to respond to that part, she looked back at her. “So. I’m single, and you’re… single-ish.”

            “Wanna get those drinks tomorrow night?”

            “Um, yeah!” She kicked herself, unable to decide whether she sounded too underwhelmed or too excited. Her comebacks… and ability to give compliments without sounding totally embarrassing… seemed to be rather lacking when it came to Maggie. She cleared her throat. “So, uh. About that alien.”


End file.
